Lustfulclan
by LemonyLemons
Summary: Long after the clans in the books, Some rogues have entered a new territory. Two clans, Flameclan and Grassclan, are in a weak time. The rogues take this chance to overthrow the clans and make their own. Flameclan and Grassclan are either taken to be toys, or killed. But some warriors manage to escape and form Burntclan. Rated M for lemons. Do not enter if you get offended by this!
1. Note

**Hello! This is long after Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan and Windclan, and now there are only two- Burntclan and Lustfulclan. I am accepting OCs. Just fill out this form and you will be set. **

**If rape offends you, please leave now.**

Name:

Sex:

Clan:

Rank:

Fur:

Personality:

Other:

**Lemony out.**


	2. Allegiances

**Lemony here. These are the allegiances of the two clans. That is all.**

Lustfulclan

**Leader:** Heatstar - Bright ginger she-cat with the tightest pussy in the clan.

**Deputy: **Tighthole - Light black she-cat with an extremely tight pussy.

**Medicine Cat: **Cherrysplit - Reddish orange she-cat. Former Grassclan.

**Warriors: **Dripcore - Grey she-cat. Former Grassclan.

Cumsquirt - White tom with a huge cock.

Clittail - Calico she. Extremely horny.

Apprentice, Dickpaw

Shadowblaze - Flirty black tom with the biggest dick in the clan.

Largecock - Muscular tabby tom with a huge penis.

Apprentice, Cowpaw

**Apprentices: **Dickpaw - Black tom with a blue tipped tail.

Cowpaw - White she-cat with black splotches. Former Flameclan.

**Toys: **Lightfeather - White, fluffy she-cat. Former Grassclan.

Daisystripe - White she with orange stripes. Mother to Mintkit, Tinykit, and Frizzkit. Former Grassclan.

Smalltooth - Tiny tom with short, white fur. Virgin. Former Flameclan.

Morningwhisker - Blue she-cat with a white splotch on her ear. Mother to Cowkit/Cowpaw. Former Grassclan.

Amberstar - Ginger she-cat with white tipped ears and white stockings. Former Flameclan. Only one life left.

Cloudpaw - Grey she-cat with a white belly. Virgin. Former Flameclan.

Rainfur - Grey she-cat with a blue belly. Mother to Cloudkit/Cloudpaw. Former Flameclan.

Mosspaw - Grey she-cat. Virgin. Former Grassclan.

Bleakkit - White and black she-cat. Virgin. Former Grassclan.

Eaglefeather - Brown she-cat with ginger paws and a white splotch on her head. Former Flameclan.

Emberpelt - Ginger tom. Virgin. Former Flameclan.

Lakefur - Blue she-cat with long fur. Former Flameclan.

Greyfang - Grey tabby tom. Former Flameclan.

Burntclan

**Leader: **Creamstar - Cream she-cat. Former Grassclan.

**Deputy: **Finchclaw - Grey tom with an orange muzzle. Former Grassclan.

**Medicine Cat: **Silverfur - Silver she-cat with a glossy pelt. Former Flameclan.

**Warriors: **Mistclaw - White she-cat with grey splotches. Former Grassclan.

Blazefur - Ginger she-cat with cream fur tips. Former Grassclan.

Glazeeye - Grey blind she-cat. Former Grassclan.

Greyfang - Grey tabby tom. Former Flameclan.

Wisptalon - Black she-cat with white speckles. Former Flameclan.

Moorpelt - Sandy tom. Former Flameclan.

**Once again, you may suggest ocs and I might add them to the Allegiances. Lemony out.**


	3. Prologue

**Here is the prologue. That is all.**

A ginger she-cat with white tipped ears and stockings woke up. She padded out of a cave with moss lining the entrance. Snow was lying on the ground. The camp she was in was Flameclan camp. This was probably the worst leafbare they had faced. The medicine supply only had a few herbs left, those of which were already drying up from the cold. Kits and elders could barely survive, and all and all, the clan was weak.

The clan deputy, Lakefur, was already announcing patrols. They had decided it would be best if they only assigned hunting patrols, because the other clan, Grassclan, wouldn't dare attack, because they were much of the same; weak and starving. "Rustclaw, Greyfang, Wisptalon, Eaglefeather and Moorpelt will be in patrol one. Rustclaw will lead the patrol." The cats nodded. "Mousenose, Emberpelt, Bentwhisker, Mosspaw, and Cowpaw will be in patrol two. The leader of the patrol will be Bentwhisker. The cats on patrol are free to leave camp and patrol now." Meowed Lakefur. The cats headed out the camp's entrance. Lakefur turned around to see her leader. "Oh, hello Amberstar." She mewed. "Hello Lakefur. There was actually something I wanted to talk about. Follow me." Replied Amberstar. Lakefur and Amberstar padded into the leader's den. "Lakefur, while prey is necessary, we should probably keep at least a few cats in our camp." "What do you mean? It's not like anything is going to attack us." "Sure it's leafbare, but what if Grassclan turns out to be doing well and attacks us?" She meowed. Lakefur shook her head. "There is no way Grassclan is doing well."

Meanwhile, nine rogues were trudging through the snow. "Have you found anything, Heat?" Meowed one of the rogues, which was a light black she. "Not yet, Tight." Replied Heat. "I'll go look for shelter." Meowed a calico she. The cat padded off. A while later, which seemed like forever, the calico cat came back. "I found something!" She meowed excitedly. She led the group to a large tunnel, were plenty of prey were hiding. Beside the tunnel was a river, currently frozen over. And just a few foxlengths away was a twoleg nest. The twoleg living there would occasionally leave strays some scraps. The rogues would live in that tunnel until they became strong enough. Eventually they found out from a kittypet called Maddie that there were clans in the forest. The rogues came up with a plan.

For the clans, however, leafbare just got worse. Most kits were doomed to die from starvation or the cold. Prey was worse, and cats were painfully thin. Even young warriors had aching bones. But the rogues had it much better. In fact, they had became strong enough the overthrow the clans while they were weak. So they took the opportunity.

First, they headed to Flameclan camp. They waited for the hunting patrols to start, then they dashed in. Bentwhisker walked over to the rogues. "What are you doing in our camp?" He hissed. "What do you mean _your_ camp?" Hissed Heat. "This is OUR camp now, and you must do what we say." "No way will we be taken over by some mouse-brained rogues!" spat Bentwhisker. Amberstar walked out of her den and saw the rogues. "You are trespassing on Flameclan territory! Now leave or we will have to fight." Heat just laughed. "You think YOU can defend this? You're thin as a stick! Your shivering! Your cats are unhealthy!" Heat said in between laughs. "Just give up your so-called camp and we will not touch a hair on your pelts." Suddenly, Mousenose stepped in. "As if!" He spat. Heat slowly walked towards him. After a flash of claws, a corpse tumbled onto the ground. It was Mousenose. His throat had been torn out.

"Who's next?" Meowed Heat, grinning. Bentwhisker and Amberstar gasped in shock. "I will not allow you to do this!" Hissed Amberstar. She leapt at Heat and they tumbled to the ground. Amberstar got up and pinned Heat. She slashed all over the rogue. But then Heat drug her claws up Amberstar's stomach, towards her chest. The clan leader was on her last live. "Well? What's it going to be, _Mouse-brain_?" Meowed Heat, mocking Bentwhisker. Just then, the hunting patrols arrived. Rustclaw dropped the only piece of freshkill, a thin mouse, in shock. "Get your claws off of Amberstar!" Spat Wisptalon. Heat rolled over so she was on top of Amberstar. "And why?" She meowed. She stepped off of Amberstar and walked towards Wisptalon. "You wouldn't want to die would you?" She said, smirking. She leapt onto Wisptalon and bit her neck. Wisptalon fell down, dead. Heat and the other rogues took down cat after cat, until only a few were left. "Well?" Meowed Heat. "Are you going to give us this camp, or are you going to have to die?" Heat leapt onto Amberstar, and sunk her claws slowly into her. Finally, Amberstar gave in. After all, only a few cats remained. "Very well." Meowed Heat, and she got off Amberstar. "I will now...Change this clan a bit." She said, leaping onto the Tallstone. "It is time that I, Heat_star_, Will decide some rules. First off, this is no longer Flameclan, but Lustfulclan. The stupid clan cats here will become toys. Rape them, torture them...Whatever you'd like! I decide if you can kill them though." She meowed. "What?! No!" Hissed Eaglefeather. "Now you wouldn't want to be dead?" Heatstar meowed. Hesitating for a moment, Eaglefeather backed down. "Anyone else want to object?" Meowed Heatstar, smirking evily. No cat spoke up. "Good. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted... This is Lustfulclan now. The rogues shall have new names. Glint, your new name shall be Clittail. Squirt, you shall be known as Cumsquirt. " She said. Once she finished renaming the rogues, she continued explaining new rules. "Apprentices shall lose their virginity as their first assignment. If we find out that a warrior has not lost their virginity yet, that cat will be punished harshly, and so will their past mentor. In fact, they might become toys like the rest of the cats who break the rules. Once an apprentice gains his or her warrior name, they will not do the silent vigil, but must have sex with every cat in the clan, including the toys. And the deputy shall be Tighthole. Any questions?" No cat spoke up. "Well then. We attack Grassclan at dawn." She jumped off the Tallstone.

Soon enough, it was dawn. Cats made their way out of camp and followed Heatstar. "Now everyone do EXACTLY as I say, or else you shall be punished once the attack is over. We are taking Grassclan cats as toys. The rest will be killed." Heatstar meowed. "But what about the warrior code-" Meowed Eaglefeather, before a rock was shoved in her mouth. "We do not follow the 'Warrior Code.'" Hissed Heatstar. Eaglefeather let out a muffled whimper. Eventually they reached Grassclan camp. It had less cats than Flameclan did! The cats got ready, then charged into the camp. Claws and paws tumbled everywhere, and blood spilled on the grass. Heatstar clambered onto the Largerock as cats clawed at her hind legs from below. "The fighting will stop when you surrender!" she meowed.

Eventually, there were only a few cats remaining in Grassclan. "Well? Anyone else?" She meowed. Nobody meowed. She explained what she said to Flameclan the day before, except she added one more part: they would have to abandon their camp. More cats objected, and they were killed. "Alright, we're heading out." She meowed. One of the only queens, Greyfur, stayed in the den, nuzzling her kit, Bleakkit. "I'm not going anywhere!" Greyfur protested. Clittail walked over, and grabbed Bleakkit. Then she darted to Lustfulclan. "Bleakkit!" Greyfur whimpered while attempting to get out, but she was surrounded by Lustfulclan cats. Soon enough, she was simply a cadaver.

Some cats managed to escape from being toys, and darted to Grassclan's abandoned camp. "We must stop Lustfulclan!" Meowed Grassclan's former leader, Creamstar. Eventually, with some determinating and so-so, they created Burntclan, to stop Lustfulclan and bring back Flameclan and Grassclan.

**Ouch. Long Prologue. Well, Lemony out.**


	4. Quick Note!

**Hello there! Just letting you know that story requests are open as well as cat requests. That is all.**


End file.
